An Ancient Power
by CanadaMW
Summary: Lucas Hiroco, an average plays a new game and finds himself in a new world with swords, clans and bandits. Lucas just wants to go home but then he meets Anna and Anna meets Lucas. But when Lucas finds an ancient power, can that and Anna convince Lucas to stay? OCXOC.


**Hello I'm Matt and this is my first fan fiction no haters :D**

**With help from Nessakilledyou**

* * *

**Lucas POV**

Hello my name is Lucas Hiroco. I'm 15 years old and I love gaming, I recently ordered Final Fantasy and it just arrived today. I called my friends Joseph and Sabrina to meet me at the library so we can play the game together. After 30 minutes of single-player I got bored and iI decided read the lore. Then I noticed a small box on the side that said "join". I clicked it because I thought it would make me join a game but then everything went black.

* * *

-I looked to see where the voice came from. I saw a girl with brown hair and stormy green eyes with black leather armor-

?: Hey! Wake up!

?: Someone get him inside.

-Lucas wakes up on a bed beside a window he feels sick-

?: Your, finally awake huh?

Lucas: Who are you! Where am I?

?: Your in my clan's house.

Lucas: A what?

?: Sorry for being so rude, I'm Anna. And you are?

Lucas: I'm Lucas, Lucas Hiroco

Anna: Join my clan and you shall live safe and sound under the protection of our judge.

Lucas: Why should I?

Anna: In a clan you can faint but you will never die.

Lucas: Ok then, what do I have to do?

Anna: You must swear the oath.

-Anna summons the judge-

Lucas: I swear the oath, let me in the clan.

-The judge nodes hes head, Lucas is transformed he how has armor and a sword-

Lucas: I guess im part of the clan now.

Anna: You are, first order of business is to go downstairs and meet the clan

**Lucas POV**

* * *

I walked down the stairs and I was greeted with smiles. The clan was sitting at a long table. There were Bangaas, Hume and Moogles eating and chatting. I sat down and someone approached me asking me where I came from. I told them I was from a far place that no one knows about. This was home.

* * *

Anna: So did u meet the clan?

Lucas: Yeah I did, Their all nice people.

Anna: Grab your gear, our scouts on the bridge told us bandits were coming out way and I want you on the front line.

Lucas: WHAT! Your putting me in charge! What about you?

Anna: I have plans in Goug, I wont be here for a week.

Lucas: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR LEAVING!

Anna: Calm down I put you and Arthur in charge.

Anna: ARTHUR GET DOWN HERE NOW!

Arthur: CALM DOWN WOMEN!

-Anna punches Arthur in the face-

Anna: I don't take orders from a short Hume like you. You and Lucas are in charge of the defense now get moving.

Arthur: Aggressive mutt...

Anna: I heard that!

Arthur: You were meant to!

-Anna throws a chair at Arthur-

Lucas: So how did u meet Anna?

Arthur: Shes my sister.

**Lucas POV**

As we opened the door we saw the bandits right outside, they started to shout.

Bandit 1: Well well if it isn't Arthur.

Arthur: Last time I saw you losers was when I... wait how do you guys know me.

Bandit 2: Because we know your sister.

Lucas: She put us on the front line so you guys better watch out!

Bandit 2: Well little Humes why don't you say hi to your little Anna.

Arthur: Anna!

Anna: Don't worry about me take them out and come back me later.

Bandit 2: Who said your leaving?

-Bandit 2 pulls out a sword-

Arthur: You better not hurt my sister or I'll kill you both!

-Lucas grabs Arthur by the arm-

Lucas: Follow my lead.

Arthur: What are you thinking?

Lucas: Alright we submit.

Anna: LUCAS WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Arthur: Anna, shut up! We're in charge.

Bandit 2: You better listen to him little Hume girl

Anna: You better not call me little Hume girl

Bandit 2: Give us your judge or else we will kill her.

Lucas: Alright untie Anna so she can summon him.

-Bandit 1 unties Anna-

Lucas: Anna now!

-Anna pulls a dagger out of bandit 2's sheath and stabs bandit 2 while bandit 1 runs away-

Anna: Nice thinking Lucas

Arthur: Oh please! It's the bandits fault they were stupid enough to untie them.

Anna: Don't make me get another chair.

Arthur: Yes ma'am...

Lucas: Hey nice job to both of you, here let me buy you guys some food at the pub my treat.

Arthur: Not me, I'm tired.

Arthur: You too go have fun

Lucas & Anna: Bye Arthur

Anna: You and Arthur did very well today, but you still don't know how combat works.

Lucas: Thanks. I had to act fast, I didn't want you to get hurt.

Anna: You did well but like I said you still need to learn about judges and how laws work.

Lucas: What do you mean laws.

Anna: Haha you have a lot to learn.

Lucas: Lets head over to the pub and we will talk there.

As me and Anna walked to the pub she told me about laws and judges, Also how to fight in combat the right way. Anna is a fighter, she doesn't care about getting her hands dirty. Shes aggressive but she knows what shes doing, As long as she gets me out of this crazy world I'll try to trust her. All I can say is that I'm tired and hungry, I haven't eaten all day.


End file.
